White Horse
by FoxxCRUSH
Summary: Bella lives in a world she doesn't understand. She drinks to drown out her problems, but never fully pushed them away. Edward, the silent bartender wants to help but doesn't know how. Can he save her before it's stoo late? rated M incase.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_I ran as fast as I could. But my legs didn't seem to take me very far. I could see the door in front of me, but was I fast enough to reach it in time? My god, I hope so. Desperate pants came gasping from my throat as I pushed myself forward, down the stairs and through the hall ways._

"_Get back here, I'm not finished with you yet!" I heard my father scream. My mothers frantic voice called my name behind him. "Please don't! Please! You promised!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face. Finally, I reached the door. Skidding to halt I reached for the handle, twisting it, but nothing happened. It was locked. _

_My fathers massive body crashed into mine, knocking me onto the cold linoleum floor. A gasp left my lips, as the air rushed from my lungs. I twisted in his grasp, struggling to get free. When I was I got to my feet, only to be dragged to the floor again when my father grabbed my ankle. He got to his feet, pinning my leg to the floor as I tried in vain to kick myself free. His fist collided with my face as I heard a sickening crack. Blood dripped from my nose, as I cried out in pain. He hit me again this time on the cheek. My head when hurtling backwards, cracking on the corner of the radiator in the corner of the room._

"_No! I won't let you do this," my mother was screaming, although, she did nothing to prevent what was happening. Blackness started to overtake me as he kicked me several times in the ribs, I could feel them crack, but I made no noise, and laid still, enduring the pain, hoping endlessly that it would end._

_My fathers voice was the last thing I registered before I blanked out. His voice ice cold venom, terrifying. "It's about time _it _learned what life is really about, you must fight for what you want in life, even when that thing doesn't want you, nothing is dished out on a silver platter, you fight for what you want and then fight more to keep a hold of it."_

**Sorry it's not great. It's 23:26 at night, and I'm bushed.**

**But please give it a try and review (:**


	2. Chapter One

**Thanks for clicking (:**

**Just by clicking on the link, you've given me an ego boost. I'm a new writer, so please, cut me some slack. I know, I suck, well at least compared to most of you amazing writers out there (:**

**Track influences while writing this chapter; **

**Lips Of An Angel (Hinder)**

**Not Gonna Get Us (t.A.T.u)**

**Butterfly (Crazy Town)**

**Chemicals React – Aly & AJ**

**White Horse (Taylor Swift) – obviously (:**

**I own nothing! SM has that right (:**

Things keep getting worse. What's wrong with me? I can't seem to make anyone happy. It's not like I ask for much, but come on, a little peace now and then would be greatly appreciated. But no, no-ones here to hear me, nobody even _cares_. I learnt to give up on trying a while ago, my life is as it is, nothing can change it, not me or any other person in this godforsaken pit. Lifting up the cup of cool liquid to my mouth, I silently toasted to life, and all it's petty wonders. _A toast to sucky lives_, that's new. I couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape my lips at my thoughts. _That's it Bella, let everyone know how much of a nut case you really are._ A sigh escaped me, I was getting used to having silent conversations with myself on a regular basis. _I_ seemed to be the only person who listened, how pathetic.

Placing the glass back on the table, I lifted my head, my hair had fallen slack and lifeless, almost forming curtains over my eyes. I brushed it away, turning my gaze to the room I was in. The light was brighter then I remembered, I had to close my eyes for several moments before they adjusted. Nothing ever changed here, it was always the same low life's drinking their lives away, either that or single, desperate wannabe girls who just wanted to pull. Why am I here? Well I fall into the first category, I'm a low life, I have no money, I haven't got a decent job. Sure, I have a fiancé, but that's a little _difficult_ , you might say. Just thinking of him made me shudder. That's a different story though, I think.

Ordering another drink, I felt uneasy, like when you know that someone is staring at you, but who would stare at me? A psychiatrist certainly would, and probably make a bundle out of it. Turning around my eyes scanned the room, but found no-one. That's it, I'm mad.

Don't you hate it when your cell decides to go off when your not prepared? You always look like a total dweeb when you just jump up in the air for no apparent reason, usually I laugh at it, but because it was me, my face decided to turn beetroot red. Damn blush. Reaching into my pocket to retrieve the rancid thing the bartender decided to let himself be known.

"You look like you could do with another drink." he stated in his smooth British accent. How right he was, a couple of shots would do nicely. I smiled up at him slowly nodding my head, but his face was fixed on my cell, which I had momentarily forgotten.

"A drink would be good..." I mumbled like an idiot, but his eyes flashed up towards me, a bright smile playing around his mouth.

"What can I get you....?"

"Bella.."

"What can I get you Bella?" Looking down at my glass I fiddled with it a couple of times, sighing.

"I'm feeling rather adventurous, I'll have a bloody Mary, please." The truth was, I didn't know what I wanted, so I went with my gut instinct, and that was the first thing that came to mind.

"A bloody Mary it is." The barman turned grabbing the materials as he went. I took this opportunity to check the message on my cell. Flipping it up, my stomach did a internal somersault when the name I didn't want to think about appeared on the small white screen.

**From**: _Oscar_

_Hey babe, _

_Just wondering when you're going to be home,_

_getting hungry._

_x_

I text him back saying a short 'soon' a shoved my cell, and him, back in my pocket.

The bartender returned seconds later with a glass in his hand. Placing it gently onto the beer mat in front of him, his gaze was on me as I lifted it up, examining the strange orangey red concoction. The truth was, I'd never had one of these before, and it didn't look particularly appealing. "It's rude to stare." I chuckled, setting the drink back down.

"Sorry," he muttered quietly turning his attention to collecting up the old glasses that had been abandoned. I rolled my eyes. I know I must look stupid in a bar this late at night, but did I really stick out that much? Maybe it was best that I get home now. I pouted at the idea; I didn't want to leave yet.

The drink was staring at me. Not in the technical sense, but it seemed to stick out from everything else. Lifting it up, I brought it to my nose, inhaling deeply. It didn't smell that good, but I suppose I better try it. Wouldn't want to offend the lovely barman now would we? I stopped breathing and brought it to my mouth, downing a good mouthful of the odd concoction. It was strong, and weird. But I suppose I could get used to it. In about a year or two. A chuckle sounded behind me, making me jump out of my skin.

"First time?" Those green eyes would be the death of me, they were so, green? Deep was a better word. I bet he was a model in his previous life.

"You could say that." I grumbled in a huff.

"You get used to them, or maybe it's just because I'm a bartender," he reassured me, a small crooked smile playing on the edge of his mouth. I said nothing in response but just turned my head glancing in the opposite direction. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a booming voice echo's behind me.

"Edward, the time? Your shifts over," I turned towards the voice, my eyes wide and fearful. The man was huge! He stood a good foot or two above me, and had an massive pair of muscles, enough to scare any poor man or woman.

"Emmett," I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

"Stop scaring the poor girl, I know my shifts over." I let out the breath I had been holding in and relaxed from my rigid stance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but in my defence, your easy to scare." I had to laugh along with him, and merely nodded in response, a large smile on my face.

"I'm Emmett, by the way," he offered his large arm out in a handshake. I took his hand in mine, shaking to be friendly, although he made my hand look tiny.

"I'm Bella,"

"Do you know Bella means beautiful in Italian?" I nearly groaned at his comment. I had heard that many times. Especially from Oscar. Why is it that every one feel the need to bring it up?

"So I've been told," I smiled back. Emmett turned back to Edward who was now picking up his coat.

"Read to go bro?" They're brothers? I wouldn't have guessed. Funny how two people could be so different although related.

"Yea, I am, Hold your horses." I had to laugh at Emmett's pout. He looked so adorable when he's impatient.

"Well, I better get going," I mumbled turning around to grab my purse.

"Well, why don't we leave together?" Emmett suggested, nudging Edward in the arm. I blushed crimson and nodded.

"Where 'bouts do you live? If it's not that far away, we'll walk you home. Seattle is no place for a young lady at night." Such a gentleman. It took me a moment to process what he was saying. Was it a good idea to let two strangers walk me home? They didn't seem like the type of guys who would attack you, or steal your purse or anything, but I've never had such a good taste in men. Apart from my fiancé. That led me to shudder once again.

"Are you cold Bella?" Edward asked in his smooth British accent. I shook my head and proceeded to walk forward, to wards the exit. They followed me. Emmett put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him ever so slightly. I found it kind of uncomfortable at first, I didn't know him, but I found it too hard to resist and caved. They seemed like two really nice guys, it was hard not to feel comfortable around them.

"So how old are you Bella?" Emmett asked me, tilting his head down to look at my face.

"I'm 20, 21 in a couple of weeks." I stated. Everyone thought I was older then my years, it wasn't uncommon for someone to say that I was an adult in a teenagers body. Although, I'm not a teenager,

"Your about the same age as Edward then," he stated looking up to meet his brothers eye. I had actually forgotten Edward was here. I looked around and saw that he was walking only a few steps behind me on my right side. He was so quiet.

"How old are you then?" I asked back politely, facing Emmett again.

"I'm only 22,"

The conversation ended after that. It didn't take long for us to reach my apartment. I wiggled out of Emmett's protective arm, and smiled up at them.

"Thanks, for walking me back that is, that's really sweet of the both of you,"

"No problem Bella, the streets are no place for a lady." he repeated from earlier.

"That's right, and it's no place to be along with two strange men." I jumped when a pair of long, strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Where have you been Bella love?"

I frowned, but leant into Oscar's arms. He was wearing nothing but a long pair of shorts, his chest was completely bare. I twisted in his grasp, placing my palm on his chest. He leaned down pressing his lips to mine, before pulling away a smile gracing his face.

"I got talking to Edward and Emmett," I paused to point to the two gentlemen beside me. "Edwards the barman at the _Twilight Delight, _and Emmett's his older brother, "... and I didn't realize how late it was until Emmett said that Edwards shift was over.

Oscar didn't look convinced, he put on a fake smile and turned towards the other two. "Thank you for bringing her back to me, _unscathed_." he added the last bit with emphasis. Where was the problem. "Come one love, let's get you inside." I merely nodded and pulled myself closer to his chest.

"Thanks again," I said looking towards Edward and Emmett.

"Not a problem Bella, any time." Only I could here the light growl that left Oscars throat. He all ways was the over protective, jealous type.

Looking towards Edward I couldn't help but be taken aback by the harshness in his eyes. I followed his trail of gaze and noticed that Oscar was returning the same hate filled gaze. Was I missing something?

"Um... okay then, goodnight." I reached down and took Oscars hand and gave it a squeeze before turning to walk into the building.

**Sorry, it's not great. I'm new to this and opening a story has never been a good strength of mine.**

**Anyhoo. Please review, I would really love the input, Be as critical as you want, but please don't spam or be mean, I'm a n_oo_b (:**

**-Erin x**


End file.
